Canada's Downfall
by LinaDestin2
Summary: This story is basically about the end of the world when Communism takes over.  And I threw in a little romance between Canada and female America too!


Dedication: This story is dedicated to Jessie because he's an AWESOME Canada and also cuz I probly would've given up on this story if it weren't for him! Thank you for your support, Mr. Maple! XP

* * *

><p>Warning: This story contains country personification (which is AWESOME), slight sexual references (I tried not to be too specific), mild language, and Communism. One more thing… DON'T EXPECT THIS TO HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to Hidekaz Himaruya! The storyline belongs to me though! :)<p>

* * *

><p>Ahkayz, FINALLY done taking care of business. NOW on to the story! :D<p>

* * *

><p>Canada's eyelids open slowly over his purple eyes as female America muses over him. She was skating her fingertip in the creases of his pale chest. There was a moment of silence as the two of them stare at each other.<p>

Female America takes on a puzzled expression. "_Who_... are you agai..."

"CANADA!" the aggravated blonde man screams before she could finish.

Female America bursts into a fit of laughter. "I WAS JUST KIDDING!"

Canada rolls his eyes, trying to hide the relieved smirk on his lips.

"Matthew Williams" she whispers as she scoots close into his face.

"Matheiu... it's French" he corrects her but of course she wasn't listening.

There was another moment of silence as the female country stares at the male country expectedly. Canada could tell she wanted something.

"Amelia Jones. I wouldn't forget your name" he tells her and she smiles in gratitude.

The two of them quietly stare at each other, their hands holding underneath the blankets.

"That was greaaaat" Canada breaks the silence with his soft voice, his eyelids starting to lower again.

Amelia frowns. "It was alright..." she says bluntly and then moves away from him, laying on her back on the bed.

The blonde man becomes angry again. "ALRIGHT? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? I'M THE SECOND BIGGEST COUNTRY IN THE WORLD!" he screams at her but she just scrunches her face and giggles into her hand.

"Then how come no one ever notices you?" she teases him and he rolls his eyes, the redness in his face only slightly diminishing.

"Because I'm shy" he answers bashfully, even though she didn't need a reply.

"That THING was staring at us the whole time!" fem!America groans as she points a skinny finger towards Kumajiro, sitting on Canada's nightstand.

Canada fakes a groan, pretending to agree with the female beside him, then he sneaks a wink to his stuffed bear.

Female America smiles as they both stare at the cieling. "Alfred's gonna be so... PISSED!" she laughs to herself.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Tomorrow is the end of the world, remember?" Matthew interrupts her giggles.

"Uuuuuugh, do you really believe in that crap?" Amelia groans.

"Russia ALWAYS means what he says! Never take him lightly!" Canada protests.

Female America doesn't reply, instead she positions herself closer to Canada again and leans in to lock lips with him. After a pretty long while, she removes her face from his and then blows out cold air that felt nice against the hand in front of her face. "Ahhh, minty fresh. I love kissing northern countries!"

Canada smiles at her enthusiasm, but soon his eyes widen as she disappears underneath the covers to find her bikini top.

"W-what are you doing?" he asks as she crawls out of bed and fastens it on her.

Amelia grabs her jean shorts off the floor and struggles to button them on. "If today really is the last day of the world, then I'm going to go make it count!" she tells him.

"But who are you going to have sex with? I thought I was the last one!" the blonde man whines.

Female America rolls her eyes. "Life isn't all about SEX, _Matthieu_!" she scolds him, totally ticking him off because she's not the one who should be talking.

Canada frowns, all alone in his bed as Amelia rushes out the door.

* * *

><p>"So, what have you been up to latelay?" female England asks as she spikes the beachball across the pool towards female America.<p>

Amelia smirks. "Some Canadian diplomats visited my country last night! You know what I'm saying?"

"You're a whore. You know what I'M saying?" female England replies callously in that pure-bred English accent of hers.

Female America frowns and starts to turn around and walk out of the pool.

Angry female England follows after her. "You can't trust any of them! All they want you for is sex!" she scolds her.

"I know! I KNOW! And I DON'T! Believe me!" Amelia sighs, her eyes darkened with how little respect she had for herself at the moment. She turns around and starts to walk off again but fem!England grabs her tan arm with her pale hand.

"Look… I'm just trying to look out for you…" she says softly. Fem!America turns toward her and smiles.

"Thanks, mommy!" she squeals and hugs the girl who was rolling her eyes in aggravation.

As they embraced each other, suddenly the sky above them turns a depressing grayish and lightning strikes the pool.

"EEEEEEP!" fem!England jumps into female America's arms.

Amelia grins with amusement as female England blushes at her sudden babyish behavior.

The weather started to get worse and worse as the two females stare up at the sky in amazement.

"This is… war" fem!England softly utters and Amelia narrows her eyes and bites her lip.

"Wait! Where are you going?" female England calls after her determined friend as female America marches off, dead-set on not letting Russia be victorious.

* * *

><p>The world was dark, dry and cold. One by one, countries were joining each other in uniform to walk side by side, approaching untold danger.<p>

Canada trudges along, grim-faced, his bony hands squeezing Kumajiro.

Denmark runs past him, carrying a spear and yelling at the top of his lungs.

Turkey comes up next to Canada, walking big and strong until he's jabbed in the side by a long wooden cross. Greece was fighting for first place. The two hurtle themselves into a brutal beating, and spin themselves past Canada.

Canada just keeps walking, depressed, grim-faced, and unfazed by the chaos around him.

China falls and accidentally drops the two babies he was carrying.

South Korea screams in protest of these horrible conditions and Japan reaches out a weak hand to help him through it.

Latvia falls onto the ground, crying, as Estonia and Lithuania desperately struggle to help him up.

Everyone was in utter despair and turmoil.

Canada just keeps walking.

A girl comes up next to him and starts marching, her face as solid and determined as a marine. She had light almond-colored hair which was straightened and she wore glasses, a green military dress and black high heel boots.

Canada paid no attention to her.

Switzerland and Iceland make their way through everyone and start walking in front of Canada.

Loosening his grip on Kumajiro, Canada sighs and slightly turns his head. His gaze was directed towards the girl next to him. He lowers his vision towards her boots, and then his soft purple eyes widen behind his glasses. He saw the American flag hanging limply next to her legs.

Female America lifts her head because she sensed someone staring at her.

Matthew and Amelia's eyes meet and they both continue walking, except at a slower pace, and neither of them was looking forward.

Canada cautiously lets go of Kumajiro with his right hand and lowers it down to catch Amelia's delicate left hand. These were the last moments of his life, he wanted more than anything to spend them with her.

Female America blushes as she starts to feel all soft on the inside… but then fem!England's voice intrudes into her brain.

"_You're a whore. You know what I'M saying? … You can't trust any of them!_" Amelia Jones lets go of his embrace at the same time she kicks her heel backwards, into Canada's shin.

Utterly shocked and betrayed, Matthew Williams collapses and falls on his face into the wet mud.

Amelia looks down on him, her face as cold as stone, and then turns away and marches past Switzerland, leaving poor Canada wet, weak, and alone.

* * *

><p>Fem!America gasps in surprise as, all of a sudden, Japan gets shoved to the ground.<p>

"It's all about survival of the fittest, Amelia" Alfred solemnly explains as he looks at the girl's terrified expression.

Female America frowns and turns her head to look over her shoulder at poor, weak Canada suffering on the ground a good distance behind them.

"Come on" Alfred grabs her arm.

She turns back around and doesn't pay Matthew any more attention.

* * *

><p>Germany steps up, his hand gripped around exhausted Italy's wrist, next Switzerland steps up next to them, then Sweden, America and next to him of course is female America.<p>

They were all positioned in front of a glowing mountain. The only figure they could make out was Russia slowly approaching the edge of the mountain.

Germany grips his fists, struggling to contain a look of horror.

Italy falls to his knees.

Switzerland shakily prepares his gun.

Sweden narrows his eyes and takes a deep breath.

America rolls up his sleeves.

Female America gasps, her hair whipping all around her face.

The blinding light grows larger and larger, until it finally sweeps past everyone, cracking the ground all the way to the earth's core.

Soviet Russia has taken over.


End file.
